Finding Ourselves
by sadandtired
Summary: Carmen Sanchez created a dog with human intelligence. When she happens to run into Peabody at a science convention what will happen when he finds out there is another dog out there like him?
**(yo yo yo kiddos! This is a continuation of the oneshot I posted 'Meet Your Maker' ((i would read that first but u dont gotta i guess. u might be a lil confused but u do u)) which is from my buddy friendo amigo. I have decided to make a whole story about peabody and her OC and stuff. So be excited, you should be. This is gonna be great)**

Peabody smiled down at the picture on the phone. He couldn't explain how he felt, his heart felt warm and he felt safe. Was it relief? Or just having that fear of the unknown taken away? Whatever it was, it was welcomed. He smiled up at Carmen who was staring at the picture, he could almost see the pleading in her eyes. Wishing for her friend to come back. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, eyes wet from tears. Peabody gave her a warm encouraging smile, she smiled back.

"Ms. Sanchez, would you be interested in coming to my home for dinner? Maybe so we can discuss this more?" Peabody asked, handing Carmen her phone back.

"I would be honored, Mr. Peabody." She responded, stuffing her phone back into her pant pocket.

"Splendid! We can be on our way now, if that is ok with you." He smiled up at her.

"It's fine with me!" Carmen returned the bright smile. It felt nice to smile, its been the first genuine smile for a long time.

Carmen and Peabody happily chatted about this and that over dinner, just enjoying each other's company. Carmen whole heartedly laughed and felt light hearted for the first time in two years. Once they were finished their meal, Peabody cleaned up their plates and returned to the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Sanchez, but could you tell me more about the pup you experimented on?" Peabody asked.

Carmen shrugged and gave a small smile. "No problem." She leaned back in her chair to get more comfortable and closed her eyes to recall the memories. "She was a Papillon, a real sweet thing. She certainly had a higher intelligence than any regular canine, but her human intelligence was below average. Perhaps the average intellect of a young child. Obviously she wouldn't be able to live on her own, unlike you, so we put her up for adoption. It didn't take long, a family from California adopted her and took her in like she was one of their children. I haven't talked to them since Reggie's passing, however."

"Do you think you would be able to contact them again? I would love to meet another being of my own species with a human's intelligence."

Carmen tapped her chin in thought. "I'm sure I would be able to get their contact info, I am sure I have it somewhere in my home. It's just a matter of finding it. I will contact you when I do find it, though."

"I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble-"

"It's no trouble Peabody! You are basically Reggie's kid in a way, I understand you want to meet her. I will do everything I can, I promise." She flashed him a smile.

Peabody smiled back. "Thank you Carmen, that is very kind of you."

Peabody typed away at his computer, he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. Staring at a computer screen for hours can really get to someone. His ears perked up at the sound of his phone going off. He picked up the phone and glanced at the screen.

 _ **Carmen Sanchez: I found the contact information for the family that took in the papillon.**_

He typed back frantically, trying his best to contain his excitement.

 _ **That's fantastic!**_

Carmen responded quickly.

 _ **Carmen Sanchez: They still reside in California, I will send you their address. They said they would love for you to drop by to meet Vanessa.**_

Peabody stared at the screen. _Vanessa._ Her name was Vanessa. He felt himself smiling at the new found information.

 _ **Thank you Carmen.**_

 _ **Carmen Sanchez: It's no problem, that's what friends do.**_

"Mr. Peabody! There is another dog that's just like you and you aren't going to go and meet her?" Sherman shouted, obviously exasperated at his father.

"Sherman, I can't just drop work and you can't skip school." Peabody said with a sigh.

"I don't have to go Mr. Peabody, Miss Taylor can baby sit me. Plus the industries will be ok for a few days if you go out of town." Sherman crossed his arms and looked at his father. "I think it would be good if you met someone else like you, I want you to be happy."

Peabody smiled at his son and placed his paw on him affectionately. "I am already happy, my boy." He smiled at his son.

"I know, but you could be even more happy."

Peabody sighed and looked back up at Sherman. "I suppose you can stay with Miss Madison for a few days."

Sherman's eyes lit up and smiled brightly. "Mr. Peabody you are going to have to tell me all about her! Promise?"

Peabody chuckled. "I promise."

It was the day, Peabody had all his bag packed and ready to head to the airport. He was running over a checklist with Tia.

"Sherman needs to be in bed by 8:30, teeth and hair better be brushed." He looked over to his son with a stern eye. "He must be up for school by 6:00 am and be there by 7:00 and-"

Madison held her hand up to interrupt Peabody. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him, smirking lightly. "I know Mr. P, I have baby sat Sherman tons of times. I understand you might be a little bit nervous, but I have got things handled here. Have a good trip, and don't worry about us!" She lightly nudged Peabody towards the elevator and pulled his bag behind her. She pressed the button for the elevator and pushed his bag in, nudging Peabody into the elevator. She adjusted her glasses and gave him a crooked smile. "Have a lovely trip, Mr.P!"

Peabody playfully rolled his eyes once the doors were shut, she was certainly a character.

The ride to California was smooth and surprisingly quick, well as quick as a trip cross country can be. Peabody exited the air port and entered the shuttle that would transport him to his hotel, which was luckily in the same town that Vanessa lived in.

Once he arrived at his hotel, he thanked the driver and exited the van. After checking into his room and dropping off his luggage, he figured now was as good of a time as any to meet Vanessa and her family. Looking in the mirror he straightened his bow tie, once content with his appearance, he opened the door and swiftly left.

He couldn't help but slightly fidget with his paws on his ride to Vanessa's home. Luckily the family's house was relatively close, allowing those nerves to be put to rest sooner.

The taxi pulled up to a relatively averaged size two story home. It had a lovely garden with daisies and the windows had light blue shutters. He took notice to the toys laid out in the front yard, he assumed that they must have some children as well. Once he was at the door he gave it three firm knocks. The sound of many feet running down the hall and another sound of a woman shouting echoed through the air. _Yes they definitely have children._ He thought to himself.

A woman with long black hair pulled in a pony tail opened the door. She gave him a bright smile.

"Peabody! We were so happy to hear you would be visiting us!" The woman said, as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you miss..."

"Alvarez! Rebecca Alvarez!" She said happily.

"Nice to meet you Rebecca, you have a lovely home."

Rebecca scoffed and waved him off. "This house can't be very lovely when you have three 10 year old boys. Vanessa doesn't make a mess however, she is such an angel. Oh! Speaking of Vanessa, we didn't tell her you were coming. She is a huge fan and we figured we would make it a surprise."

Peabody smiled. "I understand ma'am."

"I will get her down here for you." She turned toward the stair case and shouted. "Vanessa! There is a guest here for you sweetie!"

The sound of a door closing and tiny footsteps walking down the stairs caused Peabody to look towards the sounds' direction. There, a small Papillon with brown and white fur with a large pink bow tied to the back of her neck, came down. She didn't notice Peabody until she got to the last step, but once she made eye contact, her brown eyes widened. He hands covered her mouth in shock as she looked between him and Rebecca, both of them smiling widely. She bounced on her feet as she waved her hands frantically. Peabody took notice that not a single sound came from her. He brushed it off and walked closer to her.

"Hello, Vanessa it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake. She ran up to him and hugged him. Peabody stood in shock when the, surprisingly much smaller dog, clung to him tightly. With a smile, he quickly melted into the hug, letting his chin rest on her head. He heard the sound of a camera going off.

"Now _that_ is going in the album!"


End file.
